My Fairy
My Fairy (マイフェアリー) is a customizable feature introduced in Hyrule Warriors Legends. They can be found hiding within pots in Adventure Mode. Once a fairy is obtained, players may choose to keep or leave it. At first players can only raise up to three fairies, but can earn the right to raise more as players beat Adventure Mode maps. Fairies have individual elements and personal preferences. Match their preferences with appropriate food and attire to boost their capabilities and level them up. If a fairy's trust level is high enough, they may reward the player with a gift. ;Facilities *'Dining Room' - Feed fairies. *'Salon' - Edit attire. *'School' - Change fairy's rental skills. *'Party' - Exchange rental skills with other players. ;Fairy Magic Fairy Magic is usable once the player's magic gauge reaches a certain amount. It deals heavy damage to nearby foes and surrounds the player character within a temporary barrier; the barrier's effects vary on the fairy's element. :Fire: Bombos - Lowers enemies' defenses. :Water: Ether - Boosts allies' defenses. :Lightning: Quake - Slows enemies. :Light: Shine - Continuously heal allies. :Dark: Shade - Continuously drains enemies' health. As the fairy grows stronger and gains more than one element, its magic can generate additional effects while receiving more power and range. Food Food can raise a fairy's level, stats, affection, and may potentially change their personality traits. In order to be able to collect food of certain types they must first be found, dropped by breaking brown pots in enemy keeps. Once first found in this manner, enemies will then have a chance of dropping it after that. Enemies will only drop food types that players have already found once before via breaking pots. If players want to find a specific kind of food, it will reappear in the same Adventure Mode square where it was first located. ;Stats *'Fire (FIR)' - Additional bonus for fire fairies. *'Water (WTR)' - Additional bonus for water fairies. *'Lightning (LTN)' - Additional bonus for lightning fairies. *'Light (LIT)' - Additional bonus for light fairies. *'Darkness (DRK)' - Additional bonus for dark fairies. *'Sparkly (SPK)' *'Soft (SFT)' *'Flashy (FLA)' *'Dizzy (DIZ)' *'Friendly (FRN)' *'Dreamy (DRM)' *'Resolute (RES)' *'Fleet (FLE)' *'Eager (EAG)' *'Smiley (SMI)' Feast= |-|Drink= |-|Plant= |-|Fish= |-|Weird= Wear Apparel is divided into five categories: tops, bottoms, decorations, headgear, and accessories. Other than providing cosmetic changes, clothes can enhance Fairy Magic or lower its cost. They can be found in treasure chests and may allude to preexisting Zelda characters. ;Attributes :Tops, Decorations, Accessories - Raises elemental damage caused by Fairy Magic. :Bottoms, Headgear - Lowers elemental cost of Fairy Magic. :* Indicates entire outfits that take up both top and bottom slots. Tops= |-|Bottoms= |-|Decorations= |-|Headgear= |-|Accessories= Rental Skills Rental skills are organized by their general effect in battle and can only be unlocked by nurturing a companion fairy. The type of skill unlocked depends on the fairy's personality traits. It is possible to learn more by refreshing a fairy's level back to 1, resetting most of its prior traits while keeping available skills. If the player is connected to the local wireless network, they can rent a passive skill from another player's My Fairy prior to battle under the Helper tab. Renting has real world time limits which are indicated next to each player's category. Bronze Skills= |-|Silver Skills= |-|Gold Skills= Category:Gameplay